The invention relates to a suction cup, more particularly to a suction cup that has a strong suction strength with a simple construction.
FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 explain the prior art of the invention. Referring to FIG.1, a suction cup includes a suction pad 1 mostly made of latex and substantially shaped as a bell with a convex face 14 and a peripheral edge 11 and having a lug portion 12 constructed on said convex face 14. It is used by simply pressing it on a smooth surface or a wall (B). The suction pad 1 will push the air outward creating a vacuum 13 between the wall (B) and the suction pad 1. When the applied pressure ceases the suction pad will retain its normal shape due to the flexibility of its constructing material, thus causing the suction pad to stick to the wall (B).
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a suction cup includes a suction pad 21 having a peripheral edge 211 and shaped like a bell, and having a lug portion 212 with a through-hole therein; a rigid frame 22 also shaped like a bell, having a pressing portion 221 and a fastening portion 227, said fastening portion 227 having a pair of upward protrusions 222 and 223 each with a through-hole 224,225 formed thereon, said through-hole 225 being bigger than said through-hole 224; an insertion member 23 having an insertion piece 24 and a protrusion 231.
The rigid frame 22 can be fitted on the suction pad 21 so that the pressing portion 221 is attached to the peripheral edge 211 and the fastening portion 227 is engaged with the lug portion 212. The insertion member 23 is inserted through through-holes 225, 213 and 224 to lock in said frame 22 and said suction pad 21 together. To use the suction cup one need only to turn the insertion member 23 s that the protrusion 231 will press down the lug portion 212, expelling the air D within the suction pad 21 and the wall, creating a vacuum. Then the suction cup will retain its normal shape as a result of the flexibility of the memory of the materials of which its constructed so that the suction cup will stick to the wall. (shown in FIG. 3 by perforated lines)
According to first embodiment of the suction cup, its shape is easily changeable and it does not possess strong suction strength. The construction of the second embodiment of the suction cup is a bit complicated. Therefore, to solve the above drawbacks, a new suction cup has been invention.